Indian Hills (Mission)
Indian Hills is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Having been freed by Nastas from his imprisonment by Colonel Allende in the Tesoro Azul Mine, Landon Ricketts is attempting to get back to Gold Town to enlist the Mayor's help in sending the cavalry to deal with Allende. He catches a ride on a supply wagon full of TNT, but Allende's men and Natives are in hot pursuit. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Escort the coach safely to the entrance of Benedict's Point. *Take out Allende and Brumas' men who attack the wagon. Mission Details The mission begins with a cutscene in which Landon Ricketts meets the stagecoach driver and arranges transport back to the vicinity of Gold Town. Riding in the stagecoach, which is full of TNT, he must use his rifle to take out waves of Allende's soldiers who approach from all sides on horseback. The wagon driver will sometimes mention which direction the next wave of attackers is approaching from. A brief tutorial notes that Landon Ricketts can lie down in the coach to avoid fire if necessary, but given the threat to the wagon and the number of enemies, this is generally not advisable. Occasionally a Native will jump down to the road or jump into the wagon for a melee attack. For this reason, attackers that are closer to the road should be taken out first whenever possible. Attackers may also prepare a flaming arrow, which can incapacitate Landon temporarily. If an attacker is taken out in or near the wagon and drops a medicine box, there is a chance it will land in the wagon and help heal Ricketts. Often it will land on the road, however, and since he can't leave the wagon it passes by unused. After several waves of enemies have been killed, the stagecoach will approach Benedict's Point and the mission will be completed. Once the wagon safely reaches the start of Benedict's Point, a cutscene shows the wagon driver dropping off Landon at his closest approach to a train station to Gold Town. Landon says that he'll let the mayor know about the driver's help, to which the suddenly nervous driver responds; "Same to you, I'd just assume Mayor Johnson don't even know who I am." Another cutscene shows Ricketts arriving in the mayor's office and telling him about Colonel Allende. The Mayor assures him it's all a big misunderstanding and says that Allende is one of his biggest contributors. At this point Mr. Kelley appears and draws his gun as the mayor says: "Mr. Kelley here? He's going to take good care of you." The mission then ends. Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *If the stagecoach is destroyed. *If coach driver is killed. Mission Bosses None! New Game Elements Introduced *Playing as Landon Ricketts. Mission Complete Unlockables None Bonus Mode When this mission is played on Bonus Mode, the challenge is to kill at least 30 enemies. Successfully completing this challenge rewards the player with the "N0 HUD" cheat. Gallery Shelby_Bacroft.jpg|Stagecoach driver. Category:Missions Category:Battles Category:RDR Category:Levels